


照顾

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brother/Brother Incest, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：双性ABO，兄弟年下，病态弟弟，乱伦生子，天雷滚滚，原梗自微博（https://weibo.com/1994507275/J39ePbNwn）
Relationships: 贾刘/贾昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	照顾

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：双性ABO，兄弟年下，病态弟弟，乱伦生子，天雷滚滚，原梗自微博（https://weibo.com/1994507275/J39ePbNwn）

“爽不爽？”

“小刘——”

“我问你爽不爽。”

粗壮的阴茎顶入狭窄的阴道，穴肉收紧的瞬间，漂亮的男人伸长脖子落泪哽咽了一声。已经被肏过几轮的身体早没有了刚破处的紧绷，吸满精液的淫肉一圈一团地剧烈抽搐，就好像无数张饥渴的小嘴永不知足地咬紧了他的阴茎。

然而不同于身体上的渴望与迎合，男人的心里对他还是有着强烈的抗拒。他总是不自觉地闭上双眼，牙齿咬紧嘴唇不肯发出一点声音，好像这样就能改变他被自己同父同母的亲弟弟肏得满肚子精液的事实一样。

无知，并且天真得可怜。

贾刘抓紧贾昀的侧腰，奶色的软肉充盈在他手中，一掐就从指间顶出，充满弹性地撑压他的掌心。失血的皮肤渐渐发白变形，勒紧的痛感也同时袭中了贾刘的阴茎。拉紧的疼痛很不舒服，但火热的触感却让人上瘾。于是他又一次撞入贾昀的身体，动作粗暴得顶起了他的子宫。颤栗的宫腔顿时溢出一股淫液，是一种穴水和精液的混合物，随着他的顶弄到处涂满阴穴。

黏腻的液体冲刷感让贾昀难受地微微颤抖，他抓紧了被子努力要往床头躲去，紧热的穴道缠住阴茎，蹭出的一阵酥麻颤爽让贾刘享受地闭眼叹出一口气。然而下一秒，贾刘就抓紧他的大腿翻折压在胸上，前倾的身体几乎垂直插入阴穴。借着重力的加速冲击，粗壮的硬挺凶猛地插出水花四溅。甩动的囊袋用力拍打抽搐的穴口，飞溅的淫液粘黏在皮肤与毛发之间，随着每一次的抽出拉出白丝，又因每一次的插入擦成白泡。

肏干的动作又快又狠，稚嫩的穴道红肿发烫，然而在不断分泌的水液下，所有的疼痛不翼而飞，剩下来的就只有永无止尽的快乐与欢愉。

真好。悸动的贾刘虔诚想道。他抱紧贾昀咬住他双唇，贪婪的舌头搅缠男人的嘴巴。哥哥分化成了O真好。发情期、生殖腔、滚烫的腺体、沸腾的欲望……双儿的身体让他渴求翻倍，化水的四肢让他完全无力反抗。他仿佛生来就是为了匹配他而存在的，从长相到性格，从血缘到性别，在贾刘有记忆开始的时候他就已经知道，他深爱他的哥哥，他一定要得到他的哥哥。

再一次射精的时候贾刘浑身都在颤抖。哥哥的身体已经装不下更多地开始漫溢出来，潮水混着精液一个劲地冲在他龟头上。强烈的快感让贾刘不住战栗，仿佛越射越多的精液甚至带出了汹涌的前列腺液，一波接一波地射进宫腔，仿佛失禁一般“尿”了贾昀满穴。

因此感到莫大羞耻的男人忍不住抽噎出声，他又恨又怒地抓紧贾刘，坚硬的指甲抠进他皮肉里刻下一道道红痕。然而根植在血液里的爱与呵护却让他充满折磨地放纵了他。初分化的发情期让他手足无措地大脑发胀，翻涌的情欲沸腾地燃烧他了的身体和理智。急需要照顾和帮助的他对家里的一切都毫无防备，看到贾刘端着热水进门的时候，他甚至感动地朝他露出欣慰的笑容。

因为父母工作忙碌，所以自小相依为命的他们兄弟感情特别好。作为哥哥，贾昀总是自觉照顾着弟弟的一切起居饮食和学习生活。贾刘出生的时候是早产，本身身体就十分虚弱，后来又因为断奶断得太突然，导致心理上一直有点童年阴影。因此在很长一段时间里，贾昀对他都有些过分溺爱。为了让贾刘能重获婴孩期缺失的母爱，他甚至还兼任了一段时间的妈妈角色，不仅每天晚上抱着瘦小的贾刘睡觉，还容忍贪吃的小孩一直嘬着他的乳头不放。贾昀本以为这样能帮助贾刘安心成长，也自认很懂分寸地赶在贾刘上学之前慢慢地让他断了这样的习惯。却没想到，留在初期记忆里的模糊画面，还是让贾刘对他产生了不同寻常的禁忌情感。

但其实他早就该觉察到这个问题了。在贾刘刚步入性成熟的时候，他内心的欲望就已经有了稚嫩的雏形。那原本只是一次再普通不过的运动后冲澡，暑假周末的体育馆里人总是特别的多，午餐时分的公共澡堂里几乎挤满了燥热的身体。这时干了一身汗液的他们都没有耐心多等一秒，好不容易排到一个单间后便想都不想就决定二人共用。

因为这样的共浴对他们来说也不是第一次了，所以清洗的全程贾昀都对身旁的贾刘毫无防备。然而他却没想到，以往总是安分的弟弟今天却突然把手伸向了他的下体。突然一痒的触感让贾昀夹紧双腿，他惊讶地回头转身，却被逼近的贾刘困在了墙角。

这十多年来在贾昀的精心照料之下，贾刘早就彻底摆脱了瘦弱和矮小这两个标签，即使他现在才刚到达抽条长高的年龄段，但是修长的身形也已经能和比他年长三岁的贾昀齐肩平视。再加上他天生棱角分明的五官轮廓，还有一身常年运动的紧实肌肉，野性十足的眼神气质瞬间就把温和柔软的贾昀给狠狠压制了下去。

“你、怎么了？”贾昀莫名不安地缩进墙角，他本意是想离贾刘远些，却反而被他围得越来越紧，直到最后无路可退。身前的少年始终注视着他，背光的双眼仿佛有着不属于他这个年龄段的阴沉和复杂。

“哥。”正处于变声期的少年声音总是沙哑但又清亮的，充满了违和感甚至会引人发笑。可是每次对上他不满的阴郁时，贾昀就总觉得有什么窜过了背脊让他又痒又麻，于是久而久之的他就再没有嘲笑过贾刘这样的声线。

“哥，你下面的样子，可以让我看看吗？”少年的要求让贾昀惊讶地瞪大了双眼，然而他拒绝的话语都还没说出，少年就又逼近了半步打断道，“或者让我摸摸。好吗？”

“小刘你说什么呢——”贾昀慌张地回答着并意图推开贾刘，然而少年却将一条腿顶入了他的腿间，顿时吓得他不敢轻举妄动。

“昨天生理课上老师介绍了好多东西，但是没有图片和实物我一点也没听懂。”“这——”“哥哥，你不是一直在辅导我学习吗？你这次不帮我了吗？”

少年的语气忽然软了下来，眼角下垂的眼里闪过一丝可怜，仿佛一头狼犬收起了爪齿，翘起的尾巴也压在身后，耷拉着眼耳的撒娇模样乖巧得几乎没有一点攻击性。

心里动摇的贾昀一时没有了声音。他犹豫着低下头躲开贾刘的视线，光顾着权衡答应的利弊，都没有注意到少年快要贴上来的身体。直到那陌生的微痒再度在下体出现，才惊觉自己已被他抱着压在墙上，张开的腿间塞满了少年的长腿和他那粗糙微凉的手指。

“你！”即使本来已经打算答应少年的请求了，但贾昀还是被这突然的动作吓得有些本能抗拒。可是他发现自己越是想推开贾刘，贾刘就把他抱得越紧。粗糙的手指甚至不再满足于外层的肉唇，一下撑开他的唇瓣揉上内里的肉缝。就连自己都不曾碰过那处的贾昀一下吓得哼出声来，他用力夹紧贾刘的大腿，握着他的手腕试图阻止他的动作。可这时贾刘的手指却突然蹭过他的穴口甚至不安分地在那处按压磨蹭起来。脑内警铃大作的贾昀立刻厉声阻止他的进一步戳弄，然而贾刘却只是对他微浅一笑，双指并拢着围绕那处揉弄打转，温柔地向他保证只是摸摸绝不进去。

可贾昀还是本能地害怕，不知为何他总觉得贾刘的动作不像是单纯的学习那么简单。再说了，女性器官的医学图片网上一搜就是一大把，他干嘛非得要来摸他看他的呢。可就在贾昀有点受不了地想要打断时，贾刘却又突然揉上了他的某处陌生，一瞬惊妙的刺激让他喉咙一紧，柔软的腹部不知怎的就突然一缩，并且随着贾刘越来越快的动作，竟让他产生一种尿急般的激烈快感。

“别、別摸那里——”贾昀慌张极地劝阻贾刘道。然而执着的少年却反而更加大了手上的力度，同时疑惑地反问他，为什么不能摸，是不是弄疼他了，他为什么不说话？

想要回答却张嘴就是呻吟的贾昀没法只能闭紧嘴巴，第一次尝试性快感的人不可避免地感到了强烈的慌张和兴奋，然而他又为自己在弟弟手下体会到这些的事实而感到一阵羞愧罪恶。因此没有颜面面对贾刘的他深深地埋下了头靠在贾刘肩上，高潮来临的瞬间他甚至止不住战栗地几近软在了贾刘怀里。

全程目不转睛地盯着贾昀看的少年微不可见地笑了一下。但他把自己藏得极好，不过一眨眼就又恢复了原本的模样，平静而又有些疑惑地爱抚着哥哥抽搐的下体。

“哥，这里怎么变得滑滑的？好湿啊，你尿了吗？”

贾昀惊得浑身一抖，顿时又羞又辱地红透脸推开贾刘。“谁尿了，我才没尿！”

瞳孔猛缩的少年紧紧地盯住了怕羞的哥哥，胸口中膨胀的欲望几乎压得他快要喘不过气来。

“那你怎么全湿了啊，我不信，你一定尿了。”

“你！”贾昀气得湿透了眼睛，鼻尖的小痣也变得红彤彤的，“我都快十八岁了怎么可能还会尿！”他生气地朝贾刘骂道，委屈的小脸皱巴巴的，仿佛下一秒就要忍不住哭出来一样。

“那你的水是哪来的？老师可没说这里会出水，只说了会流血而已。”

“这——”贾昀顿时为难地支吾了起来，这要他怎么跟贾刘解释，“这是，和月经类似，都是子宫逐渐成熟的表现，没什么特别的。”

“所以是从你阴道里流出来的？那是不是跟精液一样啊，用来生孩子的吗？”

“不一样，但，你要这么理解也行。”

“哦……”贾刘貌似懂也不懂地眨了眨眼睛，不安分的手指还是仔仔细细地把贾昀彻底摸了遍才舍得松开。可就在贾昀松一口气地以为已经结束时，却又听到贾刘笑着对他低声道：“哥，下次你让我看看吧，不然记不住样子，我也学不会啊。”

“你就不能自己去找图片吗？”贾昀脸红着抗拒道。可贾刘总是有无数的理由能说服他听他的。

“上网找多危险啊，万一被爸妈发现了，他们以为我看黄色网站怎么办。哥，你就让我看一眼嘛。”

“下次再说吧。”贾昀抽回了被贾刘撒娇拉住的手，快速用清水冲干净自己的身体，尤其是下身的滑腻感。期间他一直忍不住去偷瞄身旁背对着他洗身子的贾刘，不安的心里总觉得这些学习的请求好像哪里不对劲。

然而那个时候的隐约不安，很快就被后来的日常给慢慢冲淡了。临近考试的他们学习生活都十分忙碌，尤其是第一次接触中考这种大型升学考的贾刘。巨大的压力让以前从来不担心考试的少年这次少有地紧张了起来，他甚至还开始熬夜温习，每天不到十二点钟都绝对不会熄灯睡觉。这突然改变的作息规律让贾昀十分担心他可能会熬不住，他甚至害怕贾刘一不小心熬夜过度，所以自己也跟着熬了几天好督促他去睡觉。

可还没坚持一周，贾昀那规律的生物钟就让他实在是有点撑不下去。而且也不知道是不是因为前一阵真的睡不够，他最近几天一到晚上就特别容易犯困，每回喝完贾刘给他热的牛奶之后都一心只想刷牙睡觉。不过现在的他虽然比以前睡得稍微多了那么一点，但睡眠质量也好了很多，每晚都是一觉到天亮，几乎不做梦，醒来的时候也觉得自己精神饱满的。但不知道是不是因为最近天气热了，他每天早上起来的时候都觉得自己内裤湿湿粘粘的，胸口的乳头也硬硬痒痒的，好像还有点肿起来，估计都是出汗太多给闷的。

贾昀想着撕开手里的消毒湿巾包装，他轻轻地擦拭了一下自己的乳头，却被一瞬冰凉的刺激弄得忍不住抖了一下。那微妙的酥痒总让他不敢用力地触碰乳尖，然而一想到自己要是不擦干净就可能要痒一天，贾昀就迫不得已地咬紧牙关用力蹭了几下。

“哥？你在干嘛？”正好洗漱完进来的贾刘对上了床边正在擦乳头的贾昀。莫名有点害羞的贾昀连忙停下动作扔掉手里的湿巾，一边说着没什么，一边去拿校服准备换上。然而贾刘却莫名坚持地追问着他到底怎么了，贾昀糊弄不过去，就只好老实地告诉他，最近总觉得乳头有点痒。

“也不知道是不是什么皮肤病……”说着贾昀都有些担心地看向了自己的胸口。他最近明明已经很注意卫生和清洁了，可为什么好像变得越来越痒了呢。

“你别胡思乱想，你才不会有病。”但一旁的贾刘却是十分肯定地打断道。他抓住贾昀的胳膊把他转向自己，像是要给他检查一样仔细地盯住了他的胸口。紧接着他突然轻碰了一下贾昀的乳尖，瞬间的酥麻把人吓得后退大步。

“你别乱摸啊。”贾昀红着耳朵捂胸道，接着又觉得自己这动作怪怪的，便赶紧套上校服遮住身体。衣服穿好后，他立刻放松不少地嗔怪了贾刘一眼，紧接着就跟忘了刚才的事情一样，开始收拾自己的书包准备出门。

沉默的贾刘也静静地跟着穿衣收拾东西。趁着贾昀注意力不在他身上时，少年大胆地注视着他胸前的两点凸起，用自己那仿佛有实形的目光去描摹它们的形状和线条，同时回味般地用舌头轻舔过自己的牙齿，微张的双唇好像在渴求什么一样轻轻地吸入了一口空气。

哥哥的奶子，我的，哥哥的奶子。

身体一阵躁动的贾刘用力呼吸着新鲜空气，握紧着拳头努力压下体内的冲动。他跟在贾昀身后和他一起到客厅吃早餐，眼里几乎看不到坐在身旁的父亲和母亲，满满当当的都只有贾昀撕着馒头的漂亮双手，一张一合进食着的丰润双唇，以及他那总在调皮舔弄的艳色舌头。

“妈妈今天的馒头蒸得还不错吧，怎么样，好吃吗？”

“好吃！”笑起来的贾昀引得贾刘也跟着勾起嘴角，他近乎隐藏不住自己情绪地注视着他的哥哥，就连一旁的母亲跟他说了什么他都没有听清，只隐约捕捉到了几个像是好吃吗的字眼。

好吃吗？贾刘想着盯紧了贾昀开心的样子，不知不觉地也跟着露出一模一样的表情。当然好吃。

早餐过后他们两人就一同背包出门，骑车上学。虽然他们一个是初中生，一个是高中生，但因为学校的初高中部是在同一片园区里，只是分了不同的校区，所以他们每天的上下学路程都是完全重合的。但即使如此，贪婪的少年也还是觉得不满足。因此他总会利用课间尤其是广播操的时间去尾随跟踪他的哥哥，他甚至巴不得在他身边安上窃听器和监控摄像头，好让自己能无时无刻都掌握他的动向。

而到了中午休息的时候，他永远会在第一时间堵在贾昀班级门口去接他一起吃午饭。他从不带贾昀去食堂，因为他不想被其他人看到他吃东西时那个色情诱人的模样。他总是会提前订好外卖，然后偷偷拿进学校，再带着饭，牵着贾昀到只有他们两个人的校园角落里安静独处。

刚开始的时候贾昀并不太同意他这样的做法，因为外卖开销确实太大了。而且贾昀总觉得他们两个人老是这样粘在一起，彼此都很难交到新的朋友。但在他为此故意发过几次脾气，又伤心难过了好一阵子之后，贾昀就再也没有反对过他。

如今看着恬静睡在身边的温柔哥哥，贾刘便觉得自己是这个世界上最成功也是最幸福的人。他迷恋地呼吸着贾昀身上的温暖气息，手掌从他的软发开始，一路轻抚过脸颊、脖子、胸口、小腹，最终落在他腿间。仗着微量安眠药的作用，他放肆地把手没入贾昀的短裤，手指隔着内裤揉弄阴穴和阴蒂。等到人本能地开始轻抖时再把他抱进怀里，一只手握住他的胸部刺激乳头，一只手拨开内裤抚弄肉体。

与此同时，他仿佛迫不及待地吻上了贾昀的嘴唇，含住柔软的双唇轮番吮吸，待到用舌头品尝清楚味道之后，再钻进他的口中四处探索。他仔细地舔过贾昀口内的每一个角落，从内唇到牙齿，从牙床到舌根，还有凹凸不平的上颚，以及接近喉咙处的敏感嫩肉。直到自己的唾液涂满贾昀的每个角落，他才充满期待地勾上那最是迷人的软舌。

每到这时，唇舌交缠的快感都会燃起贾刘难以平息的欲望。他一边用力吮吻着贾昀的舌头，一边加大手上爱抚的动作，同时勃起的阴茎顶在他的大腿肉上缓慢磨蹭。湿润的下体很快在他手中变得兴奋颤抖，敏感的阴蒂也随着他的揉弄不断充血挺立。丰沛的清液源源不断地自体内溢出，瑟缩的穴口仿佛饥渴不已地渴望吞入什么。下身越发硬痛的贾刘几乎内伤地加快手上的动作，随着贾昀不断激烈抖动的反应，爆发的高潮便在顷刻间淹没了他的身体，并最终化作无声的喘息被贾刘通通吞进了肚子。

终于舍得放开他双唇的贾刘轻喘着吸进一口微凉的空气，他缓慢地把右手从贾昀裤子里抽出，神情狂恋地眯起眼呼吸指尖的味道。随后他伸出舌头缓慢地舔过手上的体液，双唇含住手指用力地吮吸残留的体香。锋利的牙齿嵌入粗糙的皮肉，尖锐而又发麻的疼痛让他宛如犯瘾一样深刻地记住了这种欢愉。

等到手上残留的气息彻底消散之后，贾刘才回过神来拉下裤子掏出阴茎。他抓起贾昀的左手包在自己的阴茎上，先用湿润的龟头把前液蹭满他的掌心，然后再握住他的手包住自己的阴茎套弄起来。柔软温热的手掌有着恰到好处的细腻粗糙，嫩白的肤色对照着深红的肉茎，强烈的视觉冲击反让人更加兴奋地想要给他染上同样的深红。快感不断加强的刺激让贾刘忍不住再一次吻上贾昀的双唇，他一边轻咬着他的唇肉，一边挺腰在他手中摆弄。无比渴望着占有的冲动让他焚身一样地疼痛但又快乐。不加以抑制的欲望很快就在操动中渐近高潮。改变姿势跪起来的贾刘岔开双腿正对贾昀。跳动的阴茎在不断加快的套弄中开始喷射精液，燥热的少年捏住贾昀的牙关逼他张开嘴巴，同时快速撸动阴茎放肆地射在他脸上。

浓稠的液体很快铺满贾昀那张漂亮的面孔，拉丝的浓精有的甚至挂在额前的碎发之上。粗喘的少年满足地欣赏着这淫糜的一幕，他屏息着插入贾昀的口中享受片刻酥麻的湿热。他轻插着在他喉咙深处射出最后的存量，又用力撸动肉柱在他舌头上榨干最后一滴余精。接着他才去用手拨开盖在贾昀眉毛、睫毛、眼皮、脸颊甚至鼻梁和鼻尖上的精液，将它们全部拨进贾昀嘴里之后，再松开手让他自然合上嘴巴。这时他才撕开一张湿巾给贾昀做着清洁工作，他仔细擦干还残存在他毛发间隙与皮肤之上的精膜，然后是他左手上的体液。确认他身上没有留下任何痕迹后，再收拾好自己重新在他身边躺下。

待到午休结束的铃声响起时，贾刘又是那个相对安分的好弟弟，而贾昀也依然对发生在自己身上的所有事情一无所知。他们各自回到了课室，各自完成了课业。等到下午放学铃声响起时，他们再一起骑车回家自习，直到吃完饭，洗完澡，喝完牛奶，刷完牙。

贾刘坐在书桌前数着钟表上的每一秒时间，等到秒针踏正九点半的时候，他才起身锁门，关灯上床。然而贾刘爬上的却不是他自己的床，而是对面贾昀的床。

因为安眠药的原因，完全熟睡了的贾昀现在不管受到多大的惊动都不会轻易醒过来。得益于此，贾刘可以随意掀开他的被子，脱掉他的衣服，把人摆成任何他喜欢的样子，又或是压在他身上对他做任何他喜欢的事情。

通常这一切都是从温柔的亲吻开始。少年就好像一个虔诚的朝圣者，从贾昀的头发开始，一寸一寸地吻遍他身体的每一个角落。他小心控制自己的动作，轻柔地抚摸着他，避免在那过于细腻的皮肤上留下让人生疑的痕迹。然而每当他吻上贾昀的双乳时，他总是难以自持地想要用力揉捏，吮吃舔弄。那些残存在他记忆深处的模糊画面，时时刻刻都像是恶魔的蛊惑，让他想要品尝，想要占有，想要在这人的身上印满属于自己的痕迹。对于贾刘而言，贾昀就是他所有爱与欲的源头，是他所有罪与恶的归宿。

“嗯……”低哑的呻吟让贾刘抬头看向哥哥的睡脸。安静的人儿此刻依然十分平稳地浸在梦里，只是过于敏感的感官让他即使没有意识也能给出让人满意的反应。受了刺激的乳尖颤颤巍巍地立在空中，盖着一层唾液的表面色泽明亮，那可爱又情色的模样光是看着就足以让贾刘想要得浑身发烫。

哥哥，哥哥……

心里不断低吟的少年双手颤抖着覆上贾昀的胸乳，手掌从外侧轻轻地往里聚拢着胸肉。他闭上眼将鼻子贴近贾昀的身体，一丝一丝地确认着他身上的气息。有沐浴露的香味，微咸的汗味，隐隐约约的还有一丝淡淡的奶香。悸动的少年尽情享受着这美妙的组合，从轻舔到吮弄，从轻咬到狠吸。柔软的哥哥在他身下颤抖呻吟，夹紧的双腿努力藏起逐渐湿润的下体。

然而勃起的阴茎还是揭露了他沸腾的欲望。冒水的前段不断湿润着那粉嫩的柱身。贪婪的贾刘用手握住贾昀的勃起，粗糙的指腹缓慢磨蹭敏感的尿孔。他一边吮吸着口中的乳头，一边刺激贾昀的尿道，直到紧闭的奶孔彻底张开，红肿的乳粒也快要破皮，他才暂且放过地退至腿间，张嘴将那可爱的肉茎吞入口中。

粉色的肉柱头部饱满，平滑的柱身细腻敏感，含在口中就好像一根粗圆的棒棒糖，就连溢出的前液都好像带着一股诱人的清甜。总是喜欢他一切的贾刘卖力地吞吐着口中的阴茎，并不清闲的双手也不忘照顾着他浑圆的囊袋。梦中完全放松的贾昀持久力并不出众，加之少年故意催促的深喉挤压，没过多久他就哼叫着射了出来。淅沥的精液量也不多，吃在嘴里咂巴的时候确实能尝到一点微甜。少年一直对此很是满意，但不仅是因为他嗜甜，更重要的是这意味着贾昀的第二性征很可能是O。

身体的发育和性别的分化总是循序渐进的过程，在质变还没发生的时候，就已经可以通过量变观察到一些蛛丝马迹。而从贾昀十五岁开始性成熟的时候，贾刘就一直在留心观察他的身体变化。从他自带的体香开始，到他身体每个部位的发育情况，再来就是他各种体液里隐藏的信素气息。他很开心地发现，不管是哪一个细节的信息，都在跟他传达着同样一个讯息。贾昀的第二性征很可能是O。

对此近乎感到狂喜的贾刘简直越来越无法控制自己的欲望。一旦分化成，哥哥就能摆脱烦人的月经期并取而代之地拥有美妙的发情期，在每个月固定的那几天里浑身湿漉漉地缠着他主动求欢。而且分化之后哥哥还会拥有一个可以被他标记的温热腺体，只要他用力咬破那处注入信息素，那么他渴望了一辈子的好哥哥就会彻彻底底地属于他了。他会一次又一次地反复标记和占有他，会一次又一次地尽情疼爱和肏干他。他会在那柔嫩的子宫腔里不断注入精液，即使是在非发情期的普通日子里，他也会不断地内射帮助他受孕。因为他知道他们想要一个孩子并不容易，所以只能不断地反复尝试，一次不成功那就来第二次，只要次数足够多了，哥哥总能怀上一个健康可爱的小宝宝。

但在考虑这些之前，他还要先做到一件事。他得想办法让哥哥先接受他，又或者想办法将哥哥永远留在他身边，如果他一直不肯接受他。因为他比哥哥小三年，这意味着在哥哥分化完成后，他必须要守住他三年不被任何人标记，才能有机会标记他。要想做到这一点，他必须要从现在开始，就让哥哥依赖他。从他的无意识反应开始，一点点暗示他，调教他，在他分化之前让他彻底形成身体记忆，等他完成分化之后，再将这一切转到意识层面，利用七天的发情期彻底驯服他。

这个任务很艰巨，但贾刘相信他一定会成功的。为了他的好哥哥，他无论如何都一定会成功的。

“呜……”沙哑的哽咽伴随着一下微紧的触碰，贾刘回过神来看着面前的男人，温柔地握住他抓着自己手腕的手。这已经是发情期的第五天了，在不打抑制剂的情况下，人造信息素的安抚只能将贾昀的情况控制在身体可以承受的范围里。持续的情热让他一直泛着一层漂亮的淡粉色，得不到满足的欲望将他薄弱的意志摧残得几乎不剩什么。当贾刘轻笑着将手覆上他的侧脸时，渴望着被爱抚的男人甚至已经控制不住自己，下意识地往他身上蹭。

贾刘高兴地注视着男人挣扎在崩溃边缘的眼神，手掌顺着他的下颚曲线抚过他的脖子和后颈，在他那发烫肿胀的腺体处用力按了一下之后，指尖沿着他瞬间凹陷的背脊线一路滑到后臀。在贾刘第一天把男人肏晕过去之后，接连的几天他都没有再碰过他。同时他也禁止男人以各种方式进行自慰，让他只能从那微弱震动的按摩棒上获取约等于无的快感。

这样的折磨对于一个已经尝过极乐的雏子来说，几乎称得上是最残忍的酷刑。被肏熟的身体念念不忘着那让人疯狂的快感，在贾刘每一次的蓄意挑逗中都会激起一阵虫咬般的瘙痒。他好想要，他受不了了，他真的受不了了。贾昀几近崩溃地抱紧了贾刘，想要得到处都在痒的身体放荡地在他身上磨蹭起来，渴吻的唇甚至主动贴上了贾刘的双唇。

贾刘幸福极地抱住他回吻，但也努力控制着自己先不要太过沉溺于其中。他轻咬着贾昀的嘴唇放开他，手故意推着按摩棒往里顶了一下。怀里的人顿时哼了出声，夹在他腰间的腿一下将他缠得更紧。

“小刘、小刘……弟弟……”已经快要意识模糊的人喑哑呻吟道，他不断地把鼻子贴近贾刘的颈侧动脉，仿佛在寻找什么一样用力地呼吸着他身上的气息。

“哥，我在呢。你想要了吗？”贾刘温柔地亲吻着贾昀的额头，他看起来十分的冷静自控，即使他的阴茎早已硬挺着顶上了贾昀的后臀。

知道他想做什么的贾昀内心挣扎着呜咽出声，他不断逃避着重复弟弟二字，像是在撒娇又像在求饶。可贾刘虽然听得享受，却并不买账。他充满了耐心地不厌其烦地一次又一次问他想不想要，他甚至抽出了男人体内所有的小玩具，换上自己的阴茎夹在他腿间缓慢磨蹭。他重重地擦过所有的敏感点，却残忍地拖慢着节奏。他每一下都把人干得淫叫出声，但每一次都只是勾引着他的快感，并不给他痛快。

熟悉的疯狂快感进一步碾碎着贾昀的理智，随着少年不断用龟头摩擦他阴蒂的激烈动作，濒临高潮的快乐让他止不住落泪地长吟出声。然而少年却在这一刻停了下来，残忍地把他丢在快乐边缘一下夺走了他的全部。

“哥，你想要了吗？”

贾昀绝望地闭上眼睛，双手抓紧了贾刘短硬的头发。

“……想。”他最终还是溃败了，在少年不断折磨的痛苦之下，他败给了欲望，他败给了本能，他败给了自己对少年的溺爱，“啊——”然而在少年终于用力地肏进他的身体，将他干得大脑空白，浑身一阵舒爽的时候，终于高潮的他却又觉得什么都无所谓了。

少年的阴茎还是那么粗那么硬，即使在没有第二性征的加持下也依然能插得他浑身发软浪叫不停。随着他的每一次顶入，贾昀都能感觉到自己的子宫激起了一阵渴望的颤麻感，即使被少年粗暴地顶得变形，顶得从小腹上凸起，他也依然喜欢得没有感到一丝痛苦。这感觉就好像他生来就该被这样对待，浑身赤裸地趴在弟弟身上，双腿大开地被弟弟肏进身体，然后在他怀里浪叫高潮，直到被他射满子宫。

精神上的无意识妥协让贾昀越发地沉浸在这场性爱当中。他好像已经彻底忘记他们此刻还在家里，忘了父母还在客厅，忘了他们是有血缘关系的亲兄弟，只知道抱紧贾刘在他身上获得无穷无尽的欢愉。

计划得逞的贾刘心满意足地笑看怀里迷乱沉溺的男人，精壮的双手紧紧地抓住他的身体，仿佛要把人干坏一样凶猛地抽插起来。陡然加剧的快感让贾昀惊叫出声，但很快就被贾刘用吻堵住了双唇，只能压在喉间发出不断颤抖的呻吟。

高潮来临的那一刻，柔软的男人被少年的狠插干得浑身痉挛抽喘不停。然而尚未发泄的男孩却没给他任何休息的机会，一个翻身将他压在床上，便继续着快速有力的肏干。男人绽开的身体已经完全被他肏透，多汁的嫩肉软熟湿热，停不下来的穴喷和颤抖时时刻刻勾引着他的欲望，让他不断通电不断战栗，好像永远都要不够一样，注定一辈子困在男人的身上。

贾刘狂热地呼吸着微凉的空气，发干的嘴唇再度吻上男人湿软的双唇。他贪婪地吸取着男人口中的花蜜，同时爱护地不断喂给他营养。他用浓稠的精液灌溉男人成熟的宫腔，即使现在还不能让他结果，但也能滋养着他开出这世上最美丽的花朵。

软热的男人又一次在他怀里安睡过去。贾刘温柔地亲吻着他的额头，给他擦干身上的各种体液后给他盖上干净的被子。为了能让男人睡得安心一些，他在房间里多喷了一点人造信息素以作安抚。再次确认男人已经安稳睡下后，他再穿好自己的衣服，抱着一堆待洗的衣物离开了房间。他用钥匙锁上门，抱着衣物去了阳台清洗。期间父母过来关心了几句男人的情况，全都被他毫无破绽地应付了过去。

“这几天辛苦你了，爸爸妈妈都没有经历过分化所以也帮不上什么忙，我们那个年代学校里也不教这种东西，就只能靠你去照顾哥哥了。还好这会儿在放暑假，不然你们要给学校请假也是挺麻烦的。”

“放心吧妈，我会照顾好哥哥的。”

“真乖。”被蒙在鼓里的母亲欣慰地亲吻着贾刘的额头，又认同地揉了揉他的头发。全然不知，自己这个听话懂事的小儿子，对自己的亲生哥哥都做了多少道德败坏的事情。

在最后两天的发情期里，仗着贾昀对他的顺服，贾刘越发大胆地趁着父母白天工作不在家的时候，抱着他在家里的各处不停做爱。他把男人放倒在沙发上进入，又让他跪趴在茶几上挨肏。他把人抱到料理台上妆点打扮，又将他放在餐桌上尽情享用。他把人带出阳台呼吸新鲜空气，让他迎着灿烂的阳光一次次被插入。最后他把人带进浴室，掰开他的双腿，对着镜子将他肏到高潮。

爽得发麻又哭得厉害的男人羞耻地看着镜中自己被不断插入翻出的双穴，这些在一个星期之前还是纯洁无暇的地方，如今已经浸透了少年的精液，再也回不到原来的样子。红肿的穴口被干得完全无法闭拢，熟透的媚肉甚至有些外翻。浓稠的精液一股接着一股源源不断地从他体内流出，当被少年刻意用手指撑开穴道的时候，他能轻易地看到里面的嫩肉是如何战栗收缩地吐露精液的。这过于淫糜的画面实在是叫他无脸面对，然而他身后的少年却是十分喜欢地一直抱着他吻个不停。

“哥，你真好看。我好爱你啊，哥。”

“小刘……我们、这样是不对的……”发情期到了最后一天的贾昀已经基本恢复到正常的模样。他本来应该是要拒绝继续这种荒唐的行为，却不知为何还是放纵了贾刘。他对自己的自控感到失败，他不明白为什么自己的身体会对贾刘如此的依赖，他甚至觉得这不仅是发情期对他的影响，仿佛他早已经被少年俘虏，只是他毫不知情而已。

“哥，你怎么还在说这种话呢。我会生气的。”身后的少年用温柔撒娇的语气说着最让人毛骨悚然的话，贾昀不自觉战栗地注视着镜子里的他，想要躲避他的目光却始终挪不开视线。贾刘为此满意地勾起了嘴角，他紧盯着贾昀的双眼侧头亲吻他的侧脸，宽厚的手掌抚摸着他的胸部和小腹，仿佛一个准爸爸在感受着他尚未出生的孩子。

“哥哥，你怀孕的样子一定很好看。”

“小刘！”贾昀恐惧地抓住他的手腕，但贾刘却警告着挑眉哼了两下，打断他道：“听话，不然我今晚就在爸妈面前肏晕你。”

贾昀闻言一抖，牙齿害怕地咬了咬内唇，也只能不甘愿地闭上了嘴。贾刘见状重新笑起，他奖励般亲了贾昀一下，干热的掌心温暖着他柔软的小腹，继续着刚才的话题道：

“以后每个月的发情期，我都会陪你过。你不许吃抑制剂，只能喷人造信息素。要是有提前发情的情况，一定要及时告诉我。不管发生什么事，都绝对不能让其他人在你发情时候碰你。要是让我发现你有任何不听话的情况，我就把你关起来，让你这辈子哪里也去不了，永远只能待在我身边。我说到做到，而且没有第二次机会，你听明白了吗？”

贾昀握紧着拳头，恐惧地听话点了点头。贾刘为此开心地又亲了他一下。他打开一旁的水阀放出热水，一边给贾昀冲洗身体，一边接着道：

“还有最重要的一件事，不能让任何人标记你，临时标记也不行。你要是敢违反这一条，我一辈子都不会原谅你。我会摘掉你的腺体，然后在那一处烙下我的名字。我会给你戴上项圈和镣铐，用绳子和链条把你拴起来。我还会每天打你屁股惩罚你，不停地肏你，让你除了做爱、怀孕和生孩子再没有其他事可以做。你不会跟外界有任何交流，生下来的孩子我也不会给你带，你的世界里从此就只剩下我，只能有我。但我不想那么对你，所以一定要听话，好吗？”

“我听你的，我都听你的。”

“真乖。”贾刘开心地亲吻着他的嘴唇，然后把人转过身来用力抱进了怀里，“哥，从现在开始，你就是我老婆了。你叫我一声老公好吗？”

“我……”贾昀张了张嘴却发现自己还是无法开口。

“老婆？”贾刘眯起眼睛危险地看着贾昀。贾昀背脊一凉，顿时不敢再犹豫：“老公。”

“真好听。”贾刘笑着吻上贾昀的嘴唇，幸福地埋首在他颈间深吸了一下，“以后爸妈不在的时候你就这么叫吧。”

贾昀不敢违逆他，就只能沉默地点了点头。

在那之后，两人的相处模式就发生了天翻地覆的变化。在贾刘的要求下，贾昀在大学期间依然继续住在家里。因为他的课业相比上高中的贾刘来说要清闲很多，所以每天中午他都会亲自做饭送去学校给贾刘。两个人会在附近的便宜小旅馆里开那种几十块钱的钟点房，在咿呀作响的弹簧床上缠绵交欢。但因为时间的关系，大多数时候他们都是69式的相互抚慰，剩下的欲望都留到晚上去解决。

贾刘的性欲十分旺盛，这是第二性征可能为A的最明显暗示。也确实，随着年龄的逐渐增长，他的各项指标都呈现出典型的准A特征。到了他高三那一年的时候，贾昀甚至开始在他身上闻到了若有似无的信素气味。尤其在发情期的时候，对信素特别敏感的他总觉得贾刘的周围包裹着一层野性但又醇厚的浓香。他不过是轻轻吸入了一口，就瞬间情潮汹涌不能自已。而每当这个时候，贾刘也总会抱紧着他对他说，自己在他身上闻到了香甜浓郁的牛奶气息。

贾昀知道，贾刘很快就要分化了。果然，在贾刘高三暑假的时候，在贾昀又一次于生日当天进入发情期时，被他影响到的贾刘提前完成了分化。突然爆发的凶猛信息素几乎是瞬间击中了他的后颈，让他当场跪地直接高潮。从来没试过这样兴奋失控的贾昀感到了本能的恐惧，他瑟缩着撑着地面往后躲开，却一下被人拽起扔到了床上。

发情的贾刘宛如一头洪水猛兽，粗挺的阴茎撩开内裤的边缘便直接插入。他抓紧贾昀的双腕摁在床上，贪婪的嘴唇隔着衣服自他脖子一路吻到胸口，甚至不嫌弃地隔着衣服就直接吮吃起来。

粗暴的快感几乎让贾昀回忆起自己和贾刘的初次，当时的他也是这样被少年禁锢在床上强行插入。粗壮的阴茎破开穴肉长驱直入，紧致的穴道火辣生疼。破处的血液沾挂在少年的阴茎上，随着他的猛烈挺动化作一团团的血沫堆积在穴口。而如今，分化后更胀大一圈的阴茎让他再次经历了当年破处的火辣疼痛。只是在情潮的滋润下，柔软的穴道并没有出血，而那微不足道的疼痛也很快就被强烈的快感所覆盖。

浑身火热的少年用力地抱紧他与他接吻，随后他仿佛终于觉得碍事地脱掉两人身上的所有衣服，然后再次压上他的身体凶猛地肏干着他。激烈的快感让贾昀止不住地浪叫出声，因为知道父母此刻不在，所以贾刘也没有刻意去堵住他的呻吟，反而越发用力地意图肏出更多的浪叫。

浑身湿透的男人毫不抵抗地向他敞开身体，他甚至听从着他的指挥，自己抱起双腿主动向他展露一切。在那细嫩幼滑的大腿内侧上，目光所及之处都布满了色情的牙印、吻痕和掐痕。被清理得光滑无毛的下体处，粉色的阴茎直挺着随着身体前后甩动，溢出的前液将它浸得粉嫩透亮。即使已经被使用多次，这肉柱也只是从原来的稚嫩浅粉，变成如今的成熟深粉，光滑的模样还是一如既往的可爱诱人。

喜欢极的贾刘握住了这肉茎反复揉弄，他模仿着自己抽插的力度和速度粗暴套弄着贾昀的阴茎，粗糙的指尖用力摩擦冒水的前段，被咬得凹凸不平的指甲残忍地搔刮着张开的尿孔。激烈的刺激一下打得人哽咽呻吟，无法控制的欲望如电流一般迅速窜过下体，没一会儿就被少年的动作激得哭泣射出。

空气中的甜奶气息一下到达了沸腾顶峰，紧跟着疯狂袭来的沉郁浓香醉得贾昀浑身发烫。他完全失控地迷失在汹涌的欲海里，一片痉挛的肉穴激颤着喷出大量潮水，在少年越干越凶猛的肏弄中一次次地到达了高潮。

“哥哥、我的好哥哥……”享受至极的贾刘止不住地粗喘低吟。那奔腾在他血液里的强烈情欲就像一头猛兽即将撕裂他的身体，他几乎控制不住自己地在男人身上疯狂地亲吻啃咬，紧抓的手掌频频掐住一片淤痕，硬麻的阴茎更是逐渐发胀地锁紧了阴穴。

“不要——”意识到贾刘开始成结的贾昀还是本能地恐惧起来。发情期内被A内射的受孕率几乎高达百分百，可他们是亲兄弟啊，他们是不可以有孩子的。但专制霸道的贾刘从来不理他的劝阻。搏动的阴茎理解地在他体内跳动抽插，硕大的龟头仿佛要直接插进子宫一样凶猛顶弄着宫口。终于凸起的茎结紧紧卡在穴口让他无法拔出，喷涌的精液一下冲刷上敏嫩的宫腔，那强烈的刺激感打得贾昀浑身发抖，压根连叫都叫不出地绝望哭着。

然而趴在他身上的贾刘却是一脸幸福地笑了出来。他用力地抱紧贾昀在他唇上落下一吻，一边等待着射精完成，一边轻抚着他的身体挑逗他的情欲。高潮中尤其敏感的贾昀完全经不起他的折腾，只是被摸一下都能兴奋得喷水的身体完全臣服地败给了他的掌控。一想到他的肚子里很快就会出现一个小生命，尽管这个小生命可能没一会儿就会被他们残忍地杀掉，但贾刘还是为自己即将成为父亲而感到一阵快乐的兴奋。

“哥，你别害怕，我会照顾好你的身体的。”贾刘说着温柔地抚摸着贾昀的小腹，吻上他的额头。在茎结慢慢消下去后，他便暂时抽出了男人的身体，改成侧躺在他身边的姿势，抱着人再度进入了他。

贾刘极具地占有欲地勾住男人的脖子，用力吮吻他的腺体。浓郁的奶香配着柔软弹性的口感，让这一片微肿发烫的皮肤可口得犹如一块奶糕。被挑逗着食欲的少年忍不住用力地啃咬着柔嫩的腺体，尖锐的牙齿用力抵压着凸起狠狠戳刺，那激烈痛爽的快感激得贾昀浑身发颤，又怕又想要地不住呻吟起来。

然而和他预料中的结果不一样，贾刘最终只是给他做了一个临时标记。尖锐的牙齿虽然咬穿了他的腺体，但只是注入了大量信息素而并没有注入血液。少了基因的融合，他就只能在短时间内彻底染上贾刘的味道，等到发情期结束，伤口愈合之后，便不会有人知道他曾经被自己的亲弟弟狠狠地侵犯过。

起初贾昀并不明白贾刘这样的目的是什么。他想要去询问，却又害怕着答案而不敢开口。他试着自己去想明白，但发情的大脑却完全无法思考除了性以外的东西。第一次和Alpha共度发情期的贾昀几乎要被翻倍的情热烧得完全崩溃，依然不许他用抑制剂的贾刘每天都把他干得醒过来又昏过去。然而贾刘自己却是一直定吃着适当的抑制剂控制状态以避免被父母觉察到异样。于是被蒙在鼓里的爸妈仍然对他们之间的一切毫不知情，闻不到信息素的他们更加没有发现，自己的宝贝大儿子已经被他们的懂事小儿子给搞大了肚子。

不过因为基因检测不过关，他们的第一个孩子很快就被他们用药物直接体内消化了。内化后的早期胚胎转化成滋养子宫的成分，在短时间内大幅提高了母体的受孕率，以为第二个新生命的到来做足准备。于是贪婪的少年很快就让哥哥再一次怀上了孩子。他们就这样不断地做爱，受孕，内化，再继续做爱，受孕……终于在小半年过后成功做出了一个健康无病的小生命来。

在终于拿到医院的准生报告后，贾刘高兴得抱起贾昀转了好几个圈。他幸福极地吻住了哥哥的嘴唇，照足了医生的吩咐悉心照料着他和肚子里的孩子，每日每晚都会定时定量地给他灌溉有助胎儿发育的精液。然而贾刘越是感到开心，怀着宝宝的贾昀内心就越是不安。他看着自己的早孕反应越来越明显，同时肚子也一天天地大起来，心里十分肯定事情很快就要藏不下去。

果然，在他又一次因为孕吐被母亲关心身体的时候，敏锐的妈妈立刻就猜到他很可能是怀孕了。紧接着那些藏在他房间里的产检单也全部被翻了出来。惊讶又恐慌的父母激动地把瞒着这事的他和贾刘狠狠斥责了一遍，但最后还是于心不忍地抱住他安抚了起来。他们一直在关心追问他这到底是怎么回事，他明明没有被标记，也没和别人处对象，怎么会突然怀孕了呢。

这时贾昀才明白贾刘为什么一直不标记他，因为一旦被爸妈发现他被弟弟标记了还怀了他的孩子，他们一定不会让他把小孩生下的。可只要他身上没有标记，爸妈是无论如何都不会猜到这个孩子的父亲竟然就是他们的另一个儿子。这样他们就能瞒天过海地把孩子生下来，而贾刘甚至能借此站在道德的高地上，继续做着爸妈眼中的那个为了照顾哥哥不惜牺牲自己所有空闲时间的乖儿子。

“哎……也只能这样了。Omega怀孕的时候身边都得有一个Alpha陪着，既然你不肯说孩子的父亲是谁，也不想去找他，那就让弟弟来照顾你吧。休学的事爸妈会帮你们安排的，你们就不用担心了。”

“不过这事真是……小昀，不是妈妈说你，你怎么能这么糊涂呢？”

“妈，你别说哥了，不就一孩子嘛，咱家又不是养不起。”贾刘及时地打断道，顺势搂着贾昀的肩把人护在怀里。

“这不是养不养得起的问题，就是……哎，行吧，妈不说了，你好好养胎。”

贾昀乖乖地点了点头，一直到父母回房后，才有些屈怒地看向贾刘。但很快，他就被少年眯起的双眼吓得收回了视线。整个人又怕又委屈地颤抖着躲进他怀里。

“他们迟早会知道的……”贾昀不安地抓着贾刘的衣服道。但后者只是温柔地亲吻着他的额头，轻抚安慰。

“没关系。”贾刘轻声着回道，温暖的手掌轻柔地爱抚着贾昀开始有些鼓起的肚皮，“等他们发现的时候，一切都是定局了。孩子都生了，你也被标记了，他们就是想分开我们，也办不到了。”

“小刘、呜！”胸前忽然的一掐让贾昀连忙知错改口，“老公、嗯、别在客厅……”

“那你想在哪？”贾刘低声问道，手指暧昧地摸进贾昀腿间揉弄起他的下体来。

其实贾昀想说的是能不能不做，毕竟爸妈都在家呢。然而早就被肏熟了的身体完全经不起撩拨，更何况他的身体此刻除了有自身对贾刘的渴望之外，还有孩子对父亲的渴望。两相结合的欲望更进一步地加重了他的性欲，没一会儿就让他被贾刘玩得湿透了下体。

于是最后他还是只能认命地把人劝回了房间里。在贾刘的指令下脱光身上所有的衣服，然后爬上床，爬到到他身上，像他们之前在钟点房里经常做的那样，张开双腿坐在贾刘的脸上，用自己湿泞的下体去磨蹭他的鼻尖和嘴巴。然而不管做过多少次，他还是为这样的行为感到了十足的羞耻。红透的身体呜咽着在他脸上摆腰磨蹭，敏感的阴部压在他的舌头上被舔得啧啧作响。当少年提示般地咬住他穴口时，他立刻夹紧停下动作，痉挛的大腿不住地颤抖，瘙痒的穴道被舔吃得水流不止。

贪婪的少年十分用力地舔弄勾刮穴内的蜜液，同时双手也不闲着的玩弄起他的阴茎和阴蒂。一下翻倍再翻倍的快感让贾昀越发坐不住地塌下了腰。然而他越是压得紧实，从下深处传来的快感就越是强烈。粗糙的舌头不断顶弄摩擦凹凸敏感带，干热的手指也在配合着动作反复揉弄他的两处疯狂。酥麻渐渐泛开的快感酸得贾昀不住抽搐，收缩的穴肉用力夹紧了舌头，不断颤动的阴唇一下下挤压着贾刘的嘴唇。

被人蹭得到满脸水的贾刘开始忍不住地用力吮吸起来，那一瞬激烈的快感惹得贾昀浑身一颤，他不禁叫喊着直起了腰但又迅速软下去，越发瘙痒的阴部止不住地再一次磨蹭起来。越来越受不住的贾昀几近高潮地呻吟出声，被吃得又痒又热的下体喷水一般地汹涌不停。随着贾刘的再一次用力吸咬，终于忍不住的人一下潮喷地倒在他身上，湿润的鼻尖直贴上少年挺立的阴茎，紧接着就在他抽臀催促的动作中快速张嘴将他含了进去。

第二轮的舔吃在多重快感的刺激下变得比第一轮还要激烈许多。专制的少年一手按着贾昀的后脑让他不断深喉，一手勒紧了他的腰部让自己吃得更深。挺动的胯部不断撞击着贾昀的身体在口中用力抽插，几乎没有停歇的节奏操得男人口水直冒眼泪直流，整张脸都被艰难的呼吸憋得通红起来。

然而早已经被调教过的身体再不会轻易窒息，在间隙中换气的技能几乎已经成了他的本能。收紧的喉肉称职地挤压着龟头，就连生理的干呕反应都被彻底调教成取悦少年的动作。于是操得舒爽的贾刘越来越快地加大力度狠干挺插，小半截的头部几乎完全没入食道，，硕大的龟头在一次次粗暴的摩擦中爽得尿孔大张战栗不已。

“呜！”最终在贾刘射精的时候，贾昀也被他再度送上了高潮。两人彼此含吃着对方的阴茎吞下精液，唯一不同的就是等贾刘吃完的时候，贾昀的嘴里却还在被持续口爆着。最终贾刘并没有等他喝完就把柱身抽了出来，一下喷出的精液大量地糊在贾昀脸上，浓白的粘稠挂在睫毛上，淫糜地坠落拉扯出白丝。艳红的唇舌上也沾满了白浊，鲜明对照的色彩勾人得几乎无法挪开视线。

重新把人抱在怀里的贾刘轻笑着擦掉他脸上的精液，然后将其涂抹在他的胸口上。他双手握住贾昀开始变大变软的胸部，一边按摩帮助着他发育泌乳，一边又玩弄着他的乳头刺激他的欲望。一想到再过不久，这里就会装满香浓甘甜的乳汁，贾刘就有点控制不住自己地低头含住吮吃起来。

呻吟着的贾昀脸红地看向趴在他胸前吃奶的贾刘，一种莫名的羞耻感就让他忍不住扭曲地兴奋起来。自从他们把关系挑明之后，贾刘就再也没有隐藏过自己对他胸部的迷恋。

因为小时候曾经有过缺失，所以少年一直渴望着得到补偿的日子。他坚持要让贾昀怀孕，其实有一部分原因也是因为他想在他身上喝到渴望的母乳。

而这个日子很快就要来了。

在贾昀的孕期进入到后段的时候，彻底发育完成的双胸已经蓄满了奶液。虽然在圆滚肚皮的衬托下，他的双乳发育并不明显，但每当贾刘从身后握住他他双乳掂量的时候，都能抓到满满当当的柔软和弹性。而且只要他轻轻用力一捏，那漫溢的乳汁就会喷涌着从奶头射出。奶孔被这样冲刷的快感总是能让贾昀湿透下身，所以贾刘最喜欢的就是一边给他挤奶一边挺插他的肉穴。

他们最近总这样锁着门躲在厨房里放肆。在父母都以为他们在里面忙碌着早餐或下午茶时，贾刘正在用自己的粗长狠狠肏干着软穴。他会用手捂住贾昀的嘴巴不让他发出一点声音，同时也替他托住浑圆的大肚子，避免他不小心碰到哪里受伤。而双手空闲的贾昀这会通常都在努力地拿着玻璃杯挤奶。发白颤抖的双手狼狈地挤压着自己的乳房，柔嫩的指尖用力揉捏肿胀的乳粒。又疼又爽的快感激得他浑身过电，不断呻吟的喉咙哽咽着发出了可怜的闷响，敏感的子宫也跟着一顿颤麻起来。

于是调皮的孩子总是会在这时轻轻活动起来，那力度不重却十分明显的胎动在肚皮上凸起了一处处骨骼的痕迹。贾刘温柔地轻抚着肚皮回应胎儿，眼看着贾昀快要挤满一杯母乳，便也加快了速度进入冲刺阶段。肿大的茎结伴随着临时标记又一次在他体内染上浓郁的沉香，默默感受着一切的贾昀不断哽咽战栗，等到贾刘终于射完放开时，才算慢慢地回过了神。

少年贴心地替男人整理好宽松的孕裙，利用长长的裙摆遮掩着那开始沿他大腿内侧缓慢流下的精液。他扶着男人的腰带他离开厨房，将人安顿在椅子上后，再回到厨房把牛奶和面包都端了出来。他特意把男人的母乳留给了自己，剩下的普通牛奶则分给了男人和父母。

“嗯？”这时，从沙发那边过来的父亲正好看到了贾昀后颈上的牙印，便有些在意地问了一句。他差点以为是自己不知道的时候，贾昀去找了孩子的父亲，结果还被标记了，知道是贾刘做的临时标记后才放下心来。不过一想到贾昀大学都还没毕业，就未婚先育，而且连孩子的父亲是谁可能都不知道，父亲这心里就还是很不舒坦，在生气的同时，也感到心疼。于是犹豫了片刻，他还是忍不住对贾昀道：

“儿子啊，这次的事你真的要吸取教训了。爸妈不是不让你处对象，也不是不让你玩，但你真的要小心，别再整出这种意外来了。还有，以后找对象的时候多挑剔些，最好找个像你弟弟这样的，懂事，负责任，会照顾人，最主要的还是得对你好，知道吗？”

“知道了。”贾昀小声地应答道，余光瞥见旁边正笑得一脸开心的贾刘时，只觉得心里涌起一股莫名的委屈，让他不自觉地偷偷在桌底下拉住了他的衣角。

感觉到动静的贾刘转头看他，随即温柔地握住他的手安抚了一下。“爸，我们不是都说好了不再提这事了吗，你怎么又拿它来说哥。”

“我这也不是批评他啊，就是提醒一下。”父亲下意识为自己辩驳，但看贾昀脸上那藏不住的小委屈，就还是心软地认错道，“行，是爸爸错了，儿子你别多想，来，吃个包吧。”

“谢谢爸。”贾昀乖乖地接过父亲递来的面包咬了一口，一旁的贾刘见状温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋。

平和的日子一直在充满暗涌的生活中持续进行着。越是靠近预产期的时候，贾昀就越是容易感到紧张害怕。情绪的波动和恐慌让他变得前所未有地依赖贾刘，即使是父母在场的时候，他也控制不住自己总想让贾刘怀里靠。起先两位长辈都有些看不习惯他们这样的举动，可一想到贾昀现在的特殊状况，就又慢慢接受了地随他们去了。

反正只是拥抱而已，兄弟之间相互照顾一下，没什么大不了的。单纯的父母这样想着，完全没注意到每次他们抱在一起时，贾刘那总在偷偷摸着他不该摸的地方的动作。就连最后贾刘跟着贾昀一起进产房的时候，也都没觉得有什么不妥，毕竟医生也建议要有一名Alpha陪同在场会比较好。

等到后来贾昀出院回家，各自的生活都理应恢复正常时，他们才隐约觉得贾刘似乎对他哥哥的孩子太过上心了。但一开始他们也还是没有多想，毕竟是从来没接触过小孩的年轻人嘛。家里突然多了一个小生命，还是自己的亲侄子，想宠着爱着都是正常的。直到有一天，起夜的母亲无意中看到贾刘抱着孩子在哄睡。她原本想要过去夸赞他两句，顺便也教他一点哄睡的小技巧，却不料偷听到贾刘正在以爸爸的自称和小婴儿说话。顿时吓到的她不敢再靠近，她甚至不敢让贾刘发现自己来过，偷偷摸摸地就转身回了房间把事情告诉了自己丈夫。

然而母亲不知道的是，就在她转身的瞬间，贾刘便已经看向了她的背影。只是他很快收回了自己的动作，装作若无其事地继续哄着小孩，直到母亲消失在客厅。贾刘冷静甚至轻笑着看了一眼父母的房门，紧接着抱起怀里已经安静睡着的儿子温柔地吻了吻他的额头。

“宝宝，你奶奶发现真相了呢，你说我们该怎么办啊。”贾刘轻声笑着把孩子抱回房间里，将他安置好后再回到贾昀的床上在他身边躺下。

他动作轻柔地从背后靠近贾昀，双手环住他熟睡的身体，然后把嘴唇贴上他柔软的后颈。熟悉的奶香味源源不断地从他体内散出，温热的腺体微微鼓着仿佛在诱惑他的唇舌。临产前才刚咬上去的临时标记还没有消退，嘴唇贴上那些牙印的时候还能回忆起当时咬下的快感。因而有些兴奋起来的贾刘伸出舌头缓慢舔弄着男人的后颈，霸道的双手渐渐收紧圈住了他的腰身。隐约感觉到什么的贾昀闷哼着动了动身体，在皮肤蹭过齿尖的时候忍不住缩了一下。可是贾刘却在瞬间将他抱得更紧，同时牙齿抵上之前的伤口，在贾昀本能挣扎的瞬间一下刺穿他的腺体完成标记。

直接从梦里惊醒的贾昀尚未回神地瞪大了双眼，一直到某种烈性的信素在体内燃烧起来时，他才惊觉自己被完成了标记。顿时慌乱的他连忙伸手去摸自己的后颈，却只摸到贾刘毛刺的脑袋。与此同时他的后颈再次一痛，被反复标记的腺体火辣辣地红肿起来，在贾刘不断注入信息素的刺激当中，迅速燃起一阵情热席卷了他的理智。

突然的叫喊惊起了卧室里的父母。暗叫不好的他们连忙跑到兄弟二人的房间试图撞门进入。然而上了锁的房门却是在一阵躁动中纹丝不动，反倒是房里的动静还因为他们的到来而变得越来越激烈。听着自家大儿子呻吟哭喊的声音从房间里不断传出，急得发慌的两人几乎疯掉地开始大喊大骂。

可此刻正在贾昀体内驰骋的贾刘却只觉得身心舒畅。他笑着注视男人癫狂美丽的样子，享受着呼吸他身上合二为一的醇香。他用力操开紧致的穴肉顶上宫口，双手揉捏着饱满的胸乳反复挤奶。一旁的婴儿甚至被他们吵醒了，此刻正哇哇呀呀地大声哭喊。

可兴在头上的两人都没空理他。贾刘用力地拉起贾昀抱在身上，贪婪地吸走了原本该给孩子的甘甜乳汁。又爽又疼的贾昀哽咽喘息，被困于情欲的身体酥软得完全无力反抗。

高潮来临的瞬间，他只看到眼前的房门被用力撞开。紧接着冲进的父母将他和贾刘强行分开。激动的父亲反手就给了贾刘一巴掌，那惊动的声响让贾昀浑身一颤，不知怎的就推开母亲抱了上去。被他吓到的父亲连忙停下动作，紧接着就看到他后颈上一个带着鲜血的新鲜标记。顿时明白了什么的父母都僵在原地，无法承受的母亲更是当场跪地，捂着口鼻便大哭出声。

可贾昀还是那样紧紧地抱着贾刘，甚至有些恐惧地看着身后的父母。他皱着眉不安地拉起被子包住身体，一脸不想要看到他们地躲进了贾刘的怀里。

完胜的少年一脸傲漠地笑着，他挑衅般吻上男人的侧脸，一双手极具占有欲地爱抚他的身体。被安抚的男人迅速吻上他的嘴唇，那无比依赖的反应疼得身后的父母近乎崩溃。可少年却只是眼里带笑地注视着他们，微张的双唇就这样在两人怒目之下毫不遮掩地色情舔吻着男人。

吻毕的时候，他轻抚男人的后脑让他靠在自己肩上，干热的手指轻揉着他后颈的标记，低声在他耳边问道：

“哥，爸妈都在呢，你还这么粘我啊？”

“老公、老公……”

少年得意地轻笑出声，再次吻上男人的侧脸，抱紧他的身体爱抚安慰。

“别怕，老公在呢。”

“爸，你也看到了，妈，别哭了，你们都回去睡吧，哥有我照顾呢。”

完。


End file.
